Pecado
by Mayumii
Summary: ByakuyaRenji. O que o capitão mandar, é ordem. Lemon. Yaoi. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (ブリーチ) não me pertence.

ByakuyaRenji. Sempre faça o que seu capitão manda. Yaoi. Lemon. Oneshot. Deixem reviews, onegai.

* * *

**Doce Pecado**

Até as pessoas mais temidas e respeitadas tem desejos, no melhor sentido da palavra, secretos, íntimos, sem exceção. Contando com isso, Kuchiki Byakuya não fugia a regra. Porque ele próprio tinha um desejo secreto. O que? Kuchiki Byakuya, um desejo obscuro? Difícil de imaginar, com certeza, mas afinal, ele tinha algum sentimento, por mais frio que fosse. Sentiu amor por Hisana, tinha um amor fraterno por Rukia, e tinha algo mais... Por um certo alguém.

Era muito difícil definir esse sentimento... Não era um sentimento de algo puro, ou uma amizade. Era algo fulminante, avassalador. Era algo proibido, em todos os sentidos. Mas sendo uma pessoa, sabe-se a sensação do "proibido é mais gostoso". Ele sabia que não seria exceção. Tentou esquecer disso, de todas as maneiras, achando absurdo, principalmente para alguém tão controlado como ele... Nem sabia como havia começado a sentir aquilo por ele. Algo... Tão obscuro.Temia até imaginar. Temia se algum dia Abarai Renji ou qualquer outra pessoa descobrisse. Principalmente Renji.

Mas aquilo estava o enlouquecendo... Sabia que o tenente nutria um respeito muito grande por ele, admiração, raiva por ter tirado Rukia dele... e ele precisava resolver aquilo... Resolver a si mesmo. Como um capitão tão controlado e frio poderia sentir algo tão assustador como aquilo? Com Hisana era ternura, carinho... Com ele era algo carnal, selvagem.

"Taichou? Mandou me chamar?" Disse Abarai, entrando na sala de seu capitão.

"Feche a porta".Mandou Byakuya, de olhos fechados, sentado em sua cadeira. Imediatamente Renji fechou a porta.

"Por que me mandou me chamar taichou?" Disse, mais uma vez o tenente.

"Você é o tenente e eu sou o capitão certo? Você acata minhas ordens não?" Murmurou Kuchiki, deixando Renji pasmo.

"A-ano taichou? Claro! As suas ordens são lei!" Disse rapidamente Abarai, ainda não recuperado do choque. "O taichou está muito estranho... até está se autorevendo!" Pensou. "E isso é tecnicamente impossível para Kuchiki Byakuya, certo? Para o _meu_ Kuchiki Byakuya..."

"Ótimo... obrigado, pode ir Abarai." Disse por fim Byakuya, dando um fim a conversa.

"Taichou? E a sua ordem?"

"Deixe, pode ir."

"Mas como? Estava em uma missão externa, e o Shuuhei veio me chamar porque o senhor disse que era urgente!"

"Chega. Já falei com você, pode ir."

"Não é possível que o senhor tenha feito eu vir até aqui para me perguntar apenas isso."

"Não preciso ficar ouvindo você. Sempre fala demais, Abarai. Sou seu superior, seu capitão, agora que falei que pode ir, vá." Disse, não perdendo a calma, mas já nervoso.

"... como quiser taichou. Com licença." Renji já nervoso, ao se encaminhar a porta, querendo já espancar seu capitão que o humilhou como tantas outras vezes, ficando tão triste, algo raro para Renji. Porque a tristeza dele não era apenas relacionada a orgulho. Era a amor. Como amar o machucava... Preso em seus pensamentos, já muito próximo a porta, sente alguém segurando o seu braço, e rapidamente, ouve a porta se trancando. "O que é isso?" Murmurou.

"Por que sempre me contesta? Por que sempre me faz perder a paciência?" Murmurou Byakuya, deixando Abarai confuso.

"Taichou? O que está acontecendo?" Sem delongas, Byakuya segura os dois braços de Renji e o vira, fazendo ficarem frente a frente. "T-taichou!"

"Me perguntou tanto as ordens, e falou que sempre as contesta não? Vamos ver então..." Kuchiki encosta-o na parede e o beija levemente, fazendo o coração de Renji disparar. Aquilo era um sonho? Um sonho impossível, algo proibido, um pecado. Um maravilhoso pecado. Sentia a língua de seu capitão forçar a entrada em sua boca, e como se fosse automático, cedeu, fazendo suas línguas se roçarem, fazendo um beijo quente, sensual, como algo desesperado. Algo que queriam há muito tempo. Para recuperarem o ar, Byakuya se distanciou a centímetros de Renji.

"T-taichou? Porque?" Nos olhos de Renji se via algo como desespero, desejo, ou até esperança. Sentimentos que Byakuya com certeza nunca esperaria em seu tenente. Que por sinal, beijava muito bem. Encostando sua boca no ouvido de seu tenente, murmurou vagarosamente:

"Você pergunta demais, Renji-kun." Murmurou Byakuya, sentindo Renji se estremecer. Prensou-o mais contra a parede, e perguntou. "Quero que aceite todas as minhas ordens. Agora." Suas mãos, antes na cintura de Renji, começavam a passear pelo corpo do tenente, fazendo este corar, mas emitir suspiros. "É ótimo você acatar minhas ordens, Renji-kun." Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo, levemente. "Agora diga: eu vou aceitar todas as suas ordens."

"E-eu vou aceitar todas as suas ordens." Murmurou Renji, suspirando ainda mais ao ver que seu taichou estava sorrindo para ele. Era tecnicamente impossível ver Kuchiki Byakuya sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Então, me beije." Renji caiu com seu capitão, ficando por cima deste, e o beijou vagarosamente, e o beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais. O que era aquela sensação? Algo proibido, mas também tão perfeito...

O beijo se intensificou. Suas línguas se encontravam frenéticas, cada uma ansiosa em explorar a outra boca. Byakuya afrouxou o laço do uniforme shinigami de Renji, fazendo este corar ainda mais, e tirar a capa de capitão de Byakuya. Trocaram as posições, e Byakuya pôs-se a beijar o pescoço de Renji, fazendo este emitir suspiros, deixando o taichou cada vez mais excitado, fazendo suas mãos passearem por dentro do uniforme shinigami do Abarai, que por sua vez, afrouxou o laço do uniforme shinigami de seu taichou por completo. Byakuya tirou o uniforme de Renji por completo, fazendo seus olhos passearem pelo belo corpo de seu tenente, fazendo este corar muito.

"Um corpo maravilhoso, Renji-kun." Murmurou Byakuya, com um sorriso malicioso.

"A-ah taichou..."

"Que tal me chamar de Byakuya?" disse o taichou, fazendo suas mãos descerem pelo corpo do tenente. Pescoço, tórax, barriga...

"B-byakuya..." Renji troca as posições novamente, e tira o uniforme de Byakuya, beijando-o intensamente, percorrendo com as mãos o belíssimo corpo do taichou. Byakuya inverte as posições, e penetra no corpo de Renji, fazendo este gemer, mas murmurar cada vez mais seu nome. Com o fim, Byakuya deita-se ao lado de Renji, cansado, e abraça seu tenente, murmurando:

"Como sempre, você me surpreende Renji-kun." Abraça ainda mais forte o tenente. Descobriu naquela hora o que era aquilo que tanto sentia. Uma paixão avassaladora. Um amor impossível? Com certeza, era impossível que pudessem ficar juntos. Era algo proibido, estritamente proibido. Um pecado.

Um doce pecado.

**OWARI**

_Primeira fanfic lemon que eu faço, por favor, não sejam tão críticos, eu não sei escrever lemon. Realmente, Byakuya e Renji é um dos melhores casais yaois de Bleach não?_


End file.
